


Heated Touch

by Helenae



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenae/pseuds/Helenae
Summary: Cold and lost at night, the two boys seek warmth from one another.





	Heated Touch

It was miserably cold in the back of the wagon. Harsh winds began to billow harder as the sun went down. To the Prince and Ragnar's displeasure, Askeladd ordered for everyone to keep marching, arguing that there was a better place for them to set up camp just hours away. The long marches were not uncommon for his troop but still, everyone grumbled knowing that a warm meal and a fire was further out of reach. Thorfinn cared little for when they stopped. Though as the moon reached its apex, he wondered if Askeladd had been mistaken. Not that he was one to argue or to care.

Canute, as well, had little to say even with his poor red nose and cheeks from the icy winds. In silence, he shivered with such ferocity that Thorfinn could feel the vibrations in the wooden planks. Canute was miserable. They were all miserable. But everyone around Canute was hardy warriors used to hardship. This young prince had probably never spent a winter night without a tent or roof over his head.

Despite how much Thorfinn kept to himself, even he was acutely aware of just how miserable Canute was. It was irritating just how weak and inept the princeling was. There was not much he could offer even if Thorfinn wanted to help Canute. Ragnar had already covered Canute in several layers of furs. Thorfinn only had rags and yet he still got by despite the biting wind. What else could he do other than giving Canute a scathing look and suggest he toughened up?

A large rut caused the wagon to jostle them. Canute slid closer to Thorfinn and he gave a small gasp as the back wheel dug into the frozen ground. Immediate warmth radiated from Canute and Thorfinn grudgingly stayed still as the prince settled next to him. The jerking of the carriage must have been the last straw for Ragnar. The big man's weight shook the cart once more as he got up to search for Askeladd. 

Willibald hiccupped softly before his mostly full barrel of beer slipped from his hands and rolled to Thorfinn's feet. Beer bubbled from its spout and Thorfinn cursed not wanting his already freezing feet to be soaked as well. Quickly he grabbed it and sat awkwardly with it upon his lap. The cork was long gone and he had no better ideas on how to keep it from spilling than to drink it.

Canute looked at him through his long lashes and Thorfinn scrunched up his face and shoulders before saying, "What? Have something to say."

His eyes darted away and Thorfinn believed that Canute would remain silent but he uttered in a careful voice, "I am not sure it is all that wise to drink Willibald's beer."

Thorfinn scowled and said, "Willibald is passed out. He will just call out for another one once he wakes, besides..." Thorfinn gave Canute a long look, "I'm old enough to drink, princess."

Canute's cheeks flushed at the insult and he sputtered, "I-I have had more wine in my lifetime than you, surely. And the quality they drink at court is far more potent than that swill you're drinking."

Canute's eyes widened at his sudden outburst. Thorfinn was just as shocked but Canute looked utterly mortified. The corner of Thorfinn's lips tweaked upwards at the shyness that settled once again upon the prince's face. A sense of pride glowed in Thorfinn's chest. Though he was not entirely sure it was because he managed to get a rise out of Canute or that Canute had spoken his mind with preciseness. 

Thorfinn took another swig of beer before handing it over to Canute grumbling, "Here. Even if it tastes like piss, the alcohol will warm you up."

Uncertainty flickered upon Canute's face and his eyes dashed to the sleeping priest. Slowly he took the barrel in both hands and took a long drink. His lips unsealed from the opening seconds later as he coughed. Thorfinn took it back, not wanting any liquid to splash on them.

"I-it is rather fowl." Canute gasped. The back of his hand rested against his lips as he tried to soothe the burning in his stomach. Thorfinn watched as Canute's blue eyes crested over with pretty tears. 

Horrified at thinking of Canute as cute, Thorfinn took another long drink. No matter how pretty Canute appeared, he was still very much a male. 

"Can I... have some more?" Canute inquired, his eyes still shyly looking away. Thorfinn grunted his answer before handing over the alcohol with a quick snap of his arm. His hand collided against Canute's chest and the prince emitted a soft, 'Oh' that deepened the blush upon his cheeks. Thorfinn uncomfortably rose his shoulders as he waited for Canute to take the casket. 

"Prince Canute." Ragnar came up to the cart in a huff. "I finally got that brute, Askeladd, to agree to stop soon for the night. However, he will not permit a proper tent. You may have to sleep in the wagon."

Mutely, Canute twirled his hair and stated softly, "So there shall be no fire tonight?" There was no sign of disappointment on Canute's face, only acceptance to Thorfinn's surprise. 

Ragnar nodded and bowed, "I know you were looking forward to warming yourself, but Askeladd insists on no fires so that scouts will have difficulties guessing our numbers."

"I see. That is logical." Canute answered before adjusting his cloak. "It will be a cold night, Ragnar."

"Please forgive me. If I could I would find you a proper house for the night but we are far from any village and besides... Askeladd's men would more than likely turn that village into a bloodbath."

Canute nodded, not arguing. 

"I will see if we can at least cover the wagon with canvas. I'll be back."  
After Ragnar disappeared into the night, Canute reached for the beer that had returned to Thorfinn's lap. He took several swigs before twisting in disgust and coughing once more. 

"I certainly hope you are correct and this warms me." 

Thorfinn shrugged his shoulders already feeling the warmth in his stomach. Someone as delicate as Canute should have been feeling it far more heavily. His cheeks were tinted pink but they already had been from the cold. So It was hard to tell.

The cart halted and men began to shout happily at the prospect of getting some rest. Thorfinn hopped from the cart, needing to stretch his legs. Canute lumbered after him as he carefully lowered himself down. Thorfinn reached inside the carriage and grabbed the alcohol and took another swig. With it still in hand, Thorfinn began to search for a proper place to relieve his bladder but Canute's soft hand reached out for his arm. 

Thorfinn halted, his body all too aware just how big Canute's hand was despite its softness. "Um... where are you going?" Canute asked his eyes glancing down.

"To take a piss," Thorfinn said bluntly. 

"Oh... I see." He went silent, clearly contemplating his next words. 

"I shall accompany you."

"W-what?!" Thorfinn hissed. It wasn't uncommon to piss among the other soldiers but there was truly something jarring in the way Canute looked at him through his long lashes. It made Thorfinn uncomfortable. 

"Listen, if you expect me to wipe your royal ass you can forget it." Thorfinn tried to recover only for Canute to huff indignantly.

"Of course not. Why would I ever? I need to 'piss' as you have elegantly stated, and you are my bodyguard. So guard me." The pompous attitude caught Thorfinn off guard and Canute was already heading for the woods before he could get another comment in.

He took another long swig of alcohol before following. Each bush they encountered was not good enough for Thorfinn. He had sinking feeling in his gut that Askeladd would be behind every bush waiting to mock him. 

"What's this you piss-ant? Crossing streams with the princess?" Askeladd's voice haunted Thorfinn's mind. With a grunt, he grabbed Canute's wrist firmly and dragged them both further from their caravan. He just had to make sure that no one would stumble upon them. The next knoll would be fine. Then perhaps to the left so the were downwind from camp.

"Where are we going? I thought we were only relieving ourselves." Canute asked after they began to descend a hill. Thorfinn didn't answer and kept guiding them both to an unknown destination. "Thorfinn, cease this I am cold." Canute tried only to receive a growl and the casket of beer. 

"Drink this then." Thorfinn hissed only to pause when he saw just how chilled Canute was. Guilty of his own stupidity he picked a nearby bush. 

To Thorfinn's dismay, Canute walked right next to him. The heat of his body was at the front of Thorfinn's mind as he tried to convince himself to piss. He could even smell the herbs and flowers that Ragnar scented Canute's morning water with. 

"Do you have a shy bladder?" Canute asked innocently after finishing, to which Thorfinn flushed with an angry scowl. "No, I do not."

"Well then please hurry up. I am cold." 

Thorfinn wanted nothing more than to punch Canute in his snooty nose, especially as he stood there looking down at him. His soft features were too delicate. It was like having an attractive, oversized girl appraising his piss. Sweat began to bead at Thorfinn's temples as he knew very damn well that he was watching. 

As if his thoughts were confirmed Canute sighed, "Who would've thought someone raised amongst warriors would have an issue relieving themselves in front of others."

"I do not!" Thorfinn insisted peering up to see a slight grin on Canute's placid skin. He was mocking him on purpose, and it burned Thorfinn deeply. 

To his relief, Canute stopped his teasing and walked several paces away with their beer in hand. Thorfinn watched the prince take a long drink before finally turning to do his business. 

Not another word was said until Thorfinn had tightened his britches. Elegantly, Canute leaned against the tree his eyes lidded. Snowflakes dusted his hair and clothes, accentuating his already pale features. Thorfinn realized that he had been staring when Canute offered him the beer casket.

He took it, realizing it was almost empty. They had drunk more than enough to get two men drunk and the heat of the liquor was already burning in Thorfinn's stomach. Unceremoniously, Thorfinn finished off the casket and dropped it with little care. 

"Can we go back now? This wind is rather terrible." Canute murmured and Thorfinn nodded and turned to head back the way they came. 

The snow was not deep enough to leave tracks and Thorfinn was not entirely sure which way they had descended in the knoll they stood in. 

"Shit." Thorfinn hissed.

"Thorfinn?" Canute said softly, his long body tittered with no grace. The alcohol had taken its toll.

"Do you... know which way we came?" Thorfinn grunted in embarrassment and Canute just shook his head. "I assumed my bodyguard would remember such things."

His temper rearing, Thorfinn said, "Having a bodyguard is no excuse to be absent minded."

Canute continued to fiddle with his long hair before saying, "I was distracted." By what, he didn't elaborate. The prince was little help in this situation. What would Askeladd say in the morning? That he was a stupid kid that got their valuable prize lost in the cold? Damn. 

"We will have to get out of this wind. It will be easier to find the others when it's light out." Thorfinn began to take control only for Canute to give him a piercing look.

"You mean for me to sleep out in the open?" Thorfinn didn't answer as he began to walk the perimeter. Canute's hand slipped around Thorfinn's wrist and he could feel just how icy cold his fingers were. He needed a place cramped enough for their body heat to keep them warm. 

His fingers slipped into Canute's grip as he guided the prince through the dark with little thought. The sound of their footsteps was uneven and the beer in their bellies took full effect. Every time Thorfinn stopped, Canute almost knocked him over. Long locks of his hair would sway into Thorfinn's face and he could feel the solidness of Canute's chest. He felt warm. 

In the saddle of a nearby hill, Thorfinn saw a tree that had rotted open. Its deep root system created a perfect tent as it was still packed with earth and shrubs around it. It wasn't quite deep enough for them both to escape the wind. But deep enough that Canute could warmly escape the worst of it. With it being night, Canute knew they wouldn't find a better spot for the night. 

"This will have to do," Thorfinn commented and Canute didn't answer as he seemed resigned to shiver throughout the night. It would be miserable for Canute but ultimately no worse than what Thorfinn would have received. The long chainmail Canute wore was discarded on the ground, leaving the prince in his padded clothing. 

"We can share my cloak." Canute offered as they both settled inside. 

It was cramped enough that Thorfinn was pushed up against Canute's chest and neither could lay down. Though Thorfinn had wanted to protest, Canute’s heavy cloak naturally slid around them both. Canute merely had to pull at the ends to wrap them both tightly within its fur.

The floral scent wafted around Thorfinn as he sat with a stiff back. Every bump of Canute's chest left a hot print on his skin. It was ridiculous and Thorfinn was more than aware of Canute's hot breath against his neck. 

"Are you still cold?" He asked in an attempt to stop thinking of how pleasant it felt to be wrapped warmly.

"Yes," Canute answered softly and Thorfinn's ears rang at his tone. Two soft arms wrapped around Thorfinn's middle as Canute said, "Why are you sitting so stiffly like that? Should we not be exchanging body heat."

Gritting his teeth, Thorfinn settled back and Canute's chin lowered onto the crown of his head. The prince may look like a girl, but he was far bigger than Thorfinn. He didn't appreciate the non-dominant position he was currently trapped in. A major part of him wanted to flee the lukewarm soothing sensation that came from being held. When was the last time he had-

No, he wouldn't think of his father. 

His moody thoughts were interrupted when Canute continued, "Despite the beer being poor quality it certainly is strong."

"But you're not warm?" Thorfinn grunted his hands digging into the cold ground as Canute's grip tightened.

"No. My stomach is burning. Most likely from the lack of food..." his voice trailed off. And Thorfinn thought there would be silence again but in almost a whisper Canute said, "But you're warm, Thorfinn."

His frozen cheeks burned at the statement. How was someone supposed to reply to that? Cold fingers slipped through the lacing of his shirt and Thorfinn let out an audible gasp, "W-what are you doing?!" 

"My fingers are cold," Canute said simply before nuzzling his nose into Thorfinn's hair once again. 

"You feel nice." 

Thorfinn's heart began to beat rapidly, his heart stuck in his throat. "How can you be so warm?" Canute asked as his fingers wiggled further inside his coat. The trails of his icy cold fingers left Thorfinn breathless. 

"You're drunk," Thorfinn said as he itched to elbow Canute away, but his nails raked over his thin shirt right over one nipple with an electrifying shock.

"I believe we already established that you are warm," Canute answered, amused. His fingers kept lightly running over his chest, for friction to get them warm, Thorfinn tried to believe. But the prince’s aim was too precise as each pad of his fingertips passed over his nipple. A large breath of air was held in but escaped in a high whine when Canute's aim led lower, heat rushing quickly to his groin.

"What are you doing?" Thorfinn demanded once more, his hands tugged tightly at Canute's cloak as he arched his back. But this only gave Canute more room to move his hands.

"Mmm, I think I answered that question too," Canute uttered, his lips were near Thorfinn's ear. "You feel nice."

And if Thorfinn was honest with himself, he would have admitted that Canute felt nice. Very nice. Leaning back, Canute pulled Thorfinn with him. Cold air billowed under the cape as it didn't have the girth to cover them both in such a position. Thorfinn gave little thought to the icy air as he was shivering already from Canute's light touches. 

He glanced up and saw the Prince's glassy eyes prettily draped by his long lashes. Lethargically Thorfinn allowed one of his hands to cup Canute’s cold cheek. Canute's eyes widened at his gesture and it overwhelmed Thorfinn. It was as if his rapidly beating heart was his only existence as Canute drew nearer. Pillowy lips touched Thorfinn's lightly and his eyes snapped shut as his body reeled from the delicate press. 

When they broke, Thorfinn's breath pushed through his gritted teeth. He wanted to let out a whine that no man should ever emit in desperation for more. Canute appeared calmer, almost thoughtful before he thumbed Thorfinn's freshly kissed lips. 

When Thorfinn did not lean back in for another kiss, Canute asked with a hint of caution, "Was it that terrible?"

Thorfinn's ears burned and his muscles stiffened at his question. He looked beautiful even as worry flooded his face. But as for what they were doing... Thorfinn was very certain he shouldn't allow it. 

"I'm not sure Ragnar would approve of this," Thorfinn answered safely only for Canute to frown and slightly pull away.

"I have seen many men dally in such ways before at court," Canute argued.

Thorfinn knew that men sometimes bought slaves for such practices, but he was more than certain than Ragnar would say it was fine for some nobleman to dally with men, but not for a prince of Denmark. "And if you were caught, would Ragnar approve?" Thorfinn asked and Canute's eyes narrowed for a second.

"He isn't here," Canute uttered making Thorfinn aware that neither was Askeladd. So why not indulge? It felt so warm to do so with the icy wind raging around them.

Thorfinn's eyes flickered to Canute's mouth that was drawn in a determined line. Usually, the Prince was so passive and Thorfinn could not help but find his plump lips pulled thusly alluring. He resigned himself to tilting his head up to receive another kiss. When Canute got the signal to meet him halfway, Thorfinn's heart almost thudded out of his chest. Warmth and excitement coalesced through his veins. The kiss was messy and needy. Their teeth gnashed harshly against one another as they both struggled to tango. Too much pressure and too much urgency to feel the other's touch led to Thorfinn's lips becoming raw in minutes. 

They broke with Thorfinn twisted around and in Canute's lap. Two hands were gripped at his belt where burning arousal simmered just under his loose pants. The realization that they were Canute's hands made Thorfinn throb hard and a breathy little whine escaped his lips as Canute tugged at his belt to loosen it. 

Clawing at Canute’s padded tunic, the prince’s eyes softened as his body leaned into Thorfinn’s touch. Urgency fueled their heat so much so that Thorfinn did not mind that Canute's cloak no longer protected his back. Not when hands were slipping under his pants.

Such a bold act knocked Thorfinn's breath away. Nails scraped lightly down his lower stomach and Thorfinn jerked in Canute’s lap.

"You do want this?" He asked cautiously. Thorfinn bowed his head. He did but every caress was so damn foreign. When people touched Thorfinn it was to cause pain, not this burning fire that scalded him with each brush of his skin. 

"I don't know."

Canute's hand began to pull away and Thorfinn roughly held his wrist. His face was red but he did not want it to end. Of course, Canute may be a Prince and drunk but he wasn't going to do anything against Thorfinn's will. 

"Here, just..." Canute guided Thorfinn's hand to Canute's chest. Gently Thorfinn obeyed and undid the laces of Canute's shirt. As pale skin revealed itself the Prince's chest began to rise more rapidly. Perhaps Canute was not as confident as he spoke. 

A high whine escaped Canute's plump lips and Thorfinn leant in to latch his lips to his. Canute's skin under his shirt was molten hot. Pretty pink nipples crested each pec attracting Thorfinn to lean down to flick them both with a tongue and a finger. In an answer, Canute gasped and rolled his hips. Rigid arousal dug into Thorfinn's thighs. It dizzied Thorfinn to know that Canute was just as hard as he. 

His groin ached and it throbbed as Canute reached under him to guide his ass so he sat along his length. A ragged groan escaped Thorfinn's lips and he broke the kiss to travel his lips along Canute's cheek to his earlobe. A high keening sound emitted from Canute's lips and Thorfinn yearned to hear it again and nipped at his lobe in both frustration and eagerness. 

"God above..." he heard Canute squeak as his fingers dug into Thorfinn's thighs. It was empowering to have the Prince begging for some Christian god to release him from the rousing excitement that Thorfinn was causing. 

Cockily he looked into the eyes of the dazed prince. His tousled hair and swollen lips reminded Thorfinn of a beautiful concubine. Only the press of Canute's erection reminded Thorfinn otherwise. It did not alarm him in the slightest, surprisingly. Instead, he wiggled his hips and made Canute gasp and whine. His red, pleading, lips lured Thorfinn, begging to be kissed. If he hadn’t wanted to see more of Canute pale skin, he would've given in.

Boldly, his fingers pulled at Canute's shirt. Despite the cold, Canute was willing and sat up to help it be pulled upwards. His flat stomach was hardly muscular, but he had a delicate trail of hair leading downwards. The tips of Thorfinn’s fingers followed it, wanting nothing more than to continue under his pants and grip the length he had already felt pressed against him earlier.

The canter of Canute’s hips to continue almost presented his erection to Thorfinn. He palmed it lightly, enjoying the length and girth under his palm. Placing sharp and playful bites along Canute’s stomach, Thorfinn indulged himself and began to undo the laces of the prince’s pants. Slipping his hands inside he could feel its hot, velvety skin and Thorfinn experimentally stroked Canute. The prince bucked his hips and the looseness of his pants helped spring free his erection. It’s reveal caused Thorfinn to pause as his mouth went dry. His eyes followed the shape of Canute to the glistening, red tip. Canute looked down, his chest heaving, and his brow twisted into almost agony. Instinctually, Thorfinn wanted to run his lips along its shaft. He did so, watching Canute’s pretty eyes and the way of his plump lips formed the shape of an ‘o’ as Thorfinn skimmed the flesh lightly with his mouth. His tongue darted out and he left wet stripes up to the frenulum. 

Canute gasped and hiccupped as Thorfinn trailed down and up lightly before finally taking the tip into his mouth. And that's when Canute let out the loudest and most enthralling moan that Thorfinn ever heard. Canute had his head tossed back, brow knitted, and his face contorted as Thorfinn bobbed his head. Spit and pre-cum gathered at the tip and Thorfinn licked it before descending once more. Canute's hands gripped Thorfinn's hair tightly as he yanked Thorfinn's mouth downwards. Tears gathered at his eyes, but considering all that Thorfinn had been through, gagging was merely an inconvenience. Especially when Canute let out another raspy moan and bit his lips. 

The imagery of the Prince debauched from Thorfinn's ministrating mouth made his dick throb. Loosening his pants, Thorfinn clumsily reached inside to stroke himself. He shuddered at the surge of both relief and pleasure he felt as he palmed the tip. Strings of pre-cum had leaked and coated his hand. 

"Are you... touching yourself?" Canute's question was beckoning and Thorfinn merely grunted around Canute's cock. "Let me see."

Thorfinn removed his mouth and sat on his haunches. As he removed his erection from his pants, he could feel the icy wind harshly against his wet skin. Shivering, he gave it a slow stroke, letting his fingers glide over its tip lightly. 

The Prince's eyes were trained on his erection before his hand reached out and replaced Thorfinn's. His soft hands gave it a languishing stroke from base to tip. Thorfinn let out a hiss as he felt the amazing sensation of another person's hand on him. Canute had soft palms and none of the calluses that Thorfinn's bore. The soft, wet sensation on his length left him reeling and gasping. Basking in the attention on his dick, his hands roamed by themselves and up Canute’s chest to pluck one nipple. A blush formed on Canute's cheeks before he sighed and jerked Thorfinn off eagerly. 

When precum beaded at the tip Canute swiped it up with his fingers and stopped. Thorfinn looked at him curiously as Canute slid his hand between his legs and prodded his hole.

"What are you doing?" Thorfinn asked in slight disgust.

"Haven't you ever?" Canute asked slowly and Thorfinn glared. "Well, it's quite nice. Besides, I'm only going off what I've heard at court and one of us has to-" Canute's voice cracked, unable to continue. 

Thorfinn nodded, relieved that it wouldn't be him under the prince. Judging by the way Canute's head snapped back it seemed he enjoyed it, anyhow.

"Is there... anything I should do?" Thorfinn muttered in embarrassment. 

"Could you continue?" Canute said as his free hand lightly stroked his dick. 

Thorfinn didn't need an invitation and his hand gripped the offered member. Canute moaned before closing his eyes and resumed his preparation. Several times Canute would pause, gather either spit or precum before fingering himself. Thorfinn felt embarrassment watching him and settled to watching his hand glide over the pulsing organ.

Thorfinn shifted his hips forward so that both of their erections bumped and rubbed against one another. Sticky fluid from his tip smeared onto Canute's before he took them both in his hand and stroked them. The very sight made Thorfinn's balls ache and he rocked his hips forward in need. A coo came from Canute and his eyes remained transfixed on his hand and cocks as he loosened himself. It took willpower for Thorfinn to not give in and stroke them both to completion. Canute would look beautiful with strings of cum all over his chest. The thought had Thorfinn pause, his fumbling fingers gripped his cock as he dribbled some more. 

As he caught his breath, Canute finished preparing himself. His arms stretched out beckoning Thorfinn. He climbed over Canute and the Prince's arms wrapped around his neck as they rocked and ground against one another. Thorfinn greedily kissed Canute and enjoyed how the prince gripped his hair to pull him closer in need. 

In Thorfinn's ear, Canute whispered, "Use lots of spit. I do believe it works the same way as with a woman."

Little good came from Canute’s advice. As Thorfinn had never laid with a woman either. Inexperience made his heart hammer as he used his palm to smear spit and precum along his shaft. Canute watched, bringing up his legs for Thorfinn to settle between. His length bumped against his flesh and Thorfinn tried to find his hole without looking in embarrassment. But after failing he looked down to align his cock correctly. He could barely breathe. 

As he pushed, Canute's brow twisted in discomfort and Thorfinn began to sweat as the pressure on the head of his cock became too much. What would happen if he broke the prince, Thorfinn wondered as he rocked his hips and tried to pry Canute open. He was about to give up when Canute reached around him with his legs with encouragement. Obeying, Thorfinn pushed until Canute's body gave in and he sunk in. 

A sharp whine escaped from Canute's lips similar to that of a dying animal. His body wrapped around Thorfinn's cock almost uncomfortably so. Sweat beaded on both of their brows, the icy wind doing little to chill their heated skins. 

"Should I pull out?" Thorfinn asked in a gruff voice withdrawing just a hair. Canute let out a whimper as he shook his head and tears darted out from the corner of his eyes. 

Guilt at the pain he was causing snagged in Thorfinn's chest. Usually, he would insist Canute grin and bear the pain, but the vulnerability he showed led Thorfinn to run his fingers over his cheeks and into silken locks. Glistening, shocked eyes looked back at him and Thorfinn leaned over Canute's longer body to press his forehead to Canute's. The prince, in turn, wrapped his arms around Thorfinn's neck. Embracing, Thorfinn once again rolled his hips and Canute let out a hiss. 

"You said don't stop," Thorfinn whispered and Canute placed a reassuring kiss on his cheek. 

"They said it hurts when you aren't used to p-penetration. I just didn't think it would sting so much." Canute revealed and Thorfinn scowled, ready to pull out entirely. 

"If it hurt so much, then why do it." He asked as Canute yielded his cock to remain. 

"Because," Canute said in a stained voice. "It is supposed to feel good after a moment."

Thorfinn had his doubts. Canute was gripping him in a vice which felt good yet unbearable. Irritated, Thorfinn bucked his hips and asked sarcastically, "Does this feel good, your highness?"

Canute gasped and shoved his face in the crook of Thorfinn's neck. Harshly he bit the column of his neck and Thorfinn trembled with pleasure. He withdrew and rocked his hips forward and Canute gripped and pulled at his cock. Rhythmically he kept a steady pace, the whines and cries from Canute surged him on. Not once did Canute push him away, he just clung to him with similar intensity that his body did to Thorfinn's cock. 

"It's starting to feel better." Canute sniffled. 

Thorfinn huffed and half believed he was lying. Reaching down, Thorfinn stroked Canute's semi hard member. It jumped in his hand and despite its waning state, dribbled when Thorfinn led a succession of shallow thrusts. 

"That's intense." Canute breathed.

Thorfinn did not stop, and said, "Well it feels good for me." Too good. Canute's flesh yielded very little and resisted Thorfinn carving his way into the prince. Helplessness in Canute's eyes lured Thorfinn lips down to his. Soft, jittery breaths against his lips led to long fingers stroking his hair.

Though Thorfinn knew his movements were not gentle Canute still gave him tender touches that were foreign. So much more so than the pleasure that he chased. "What are you doing?" Thorfinn grunted.

Canute gave him a quizzical look, "Touching you." Coyly Thorfinn looked at the prince as he rolled his hips. 

"I'm not a pet." He stated while his thumb swiped over Canute's tip making the prince hum beneath him. The vibration coupled with the look of pleasure that began to blossom on Canute's face left a delightful twinge in his cock. 

He glided his length in and out of the prince more smoothly. "Does it feel good now?"

"Y-yes." Canute answered and Thorfinn picked up the pace, loving the way his muscles burned and his groin pulsed. Plucking Canute's pink nipples produced more sighs that rang on Thorfinn's ears.

He kept his eyes trained on Canute and as his hips began to falter, Canute reached out and gripped the hand that was stroking him. Together they set a pace that had the prince rigid and ruby red, ready to cum. 

Thorfinn's orgasm hit before Canute's and his hand haltered as his head spun. Rivulets of cum spilt inside the Prince before Thorfinn had the sense to pull out. Canute quivered, almost at the edge. Through the blossoming of his orgasm, Thorfinn bent down and enthusiastically joined his mouth to Canute's prick. 

Another loud hiccup emitted from Canute as he fisted himself just below Thorfinn's lips. After several loud sucking sounds and twirling of his tongue, he felt Canute pulsate before the first taste of salty liquid erupted into his mouth. He pulled away quickly catching semen on his cheek. It tasted awful.

"Sorry..." Canute said as Thorfinn scowled.

They sat there for several moments in silence. Both boys were utterly debauched. As the icy wind returned to the forefront of their minds, they pulled on the clothes silently, unable to look at one another. 

Thorfinn grabbed some snow and shoved it in his mouth and face. Canute curled back into his cloak, though he had a healthy flush to his face. When Thorfinn stood before the prince the cloak was opened welcomingly. He climbed back in and settled himself. The weight of Canute's chin was on his crown. It was warm and nice. Eyes heavy, he fell asleep.


End file.
